nailboardfandomcom-20200214-history
Orly
'Tis the Season (Holiday 2010) *Candy Cane Lane *Glitz & Glamour *Naughty or Nice *Rockin' Rocket *Winter Wonderland *Meet Me Under the Mistletoe Cosmix FX (Fall 2010) From Orly: "Six new shades made with a NEW exclusive MINERAL FX raw material technology, which delivers multi-dimensional lacquers that reflect light in a sparkling spectrum of intense color." *Lunar Eclipse - Blue with pink purple Fx : to [[Sally Hansen] HD Hi-Definition Laser but deeper and more opaque.] *Galaxy Girl - Purple with blue green Fx : to [[Urban Decay] Bruise and Misa Embroidered Emerald, but with more of a glass-fleck finish. Exact dupe for MAC Formidable! (Fall 2010 "Venomous Villains" collection).] *It's Not Rocket Science - Green with gold blue Fx : dupe for [[China Glaze] Mummy Zombie Zest (Halloween 2010 "Awakening" collection) and SpaRitual Optical Illusion (Summer 2010 "Kaleidoscope" collection).] *Space Cadet - Green with purple gold Fx : dupe for MAC Mean & Green (Fall 2010 "Venomous Villains" collection). *Hailey's Comet - Turquoise with green yellow Fx : dupe for [[OPI] Catch Me In Your Net (Summer 2010 "Summer Flutter " collection) and Zoya Charla (Summer 2010 "Sparkle" collection).] *Out of This World - Purple with pink silver Fx : dupe for Zoya Julieanne (Fall 2010 "Wicked" collection). Viva (Summer 2010) From Orly: "Spice up your summer with the Latin-inspired shades of the ¡Viva! color collection. Hot off the runway, these bold lacquers make the perfect accessory to your summer wardrobe." *La Playa *Fiesta *Bailamos *Ole Plastix (Summer 2010) A satin-finish creme collection. From Orly: "Not quite glossy, not quite matte. Make a statement with Orly's funky new retro brights from the Plastix color collection. Complementing the Fall 2010 runway looks that featured bright neon colors amid shiny black plastic, latex, and rubber reinventions of vintage must-haves, Plastix evokes the vintage classic trend with four new lacquers and a unique new formula that coats the nails with a smooth glossy matte 'plastic' finish. This unique plastic finish will add some pizazz to any look." *Purple Pleather - Shiny purple *Viridian Vinyl - Glossy blue-green *Old School Orange - Classic orange *Retro Red - Traditional red In The Navy (Summer 2010) From Orly: "Jump on board with the nautical trend that is making waves this season! Sailor-inspired clothes and accessories are a big hit on the summer runways. From rope fringe to navy and white stripes and anchor shaped jewelry, basics are being reinvented to give you a vacation-ready look. Top designers have used the navy, red and white color palette to create fresh, nautical styles perfect for a day on the yacht or a night on the town. Finish off your look with ORLY’s new Royal Navy sparkling blue nail lacquer from the In the Navy color collection." *Royal Navy *Star Spangled (permanent) *White Tip (permanent) Foil FX (Spring 2010) From Orly: "In step with the metallics that ruled the runway during the Spring 2010 fashion shows in New York, Paris and Milan, ORLY introduces the FOIL FX Collection. Delivering a uniquely texturized foil effect, the FOIL FX Collection extends fashion all the way to fingertips and toes, offering the sought-after “Minx-look” in an easy-to-use and affordable Lacquer formula that won’t damage nails or break the bank. Great news, since bold and “blinged-out” nails are THE must-have accessory this spring!" *Rage - Rose foil metallic *Luxe - Gold foil metallic *Shine - Silver foil metallic Metal Chic (Spring 2010) From Orly: "Mattes and metallics are all the rage - get the best of both worlds with the new Metal Chic collection - matte lacquers infused with a metallic effect!" *Iron Butterfly *Solid Gold *Glam Rock Bloom (Spring 2010) From Orly: "Spring is Blooming! Dare to go bold with new color trends for spring! Flaunt your favorite garden shade with Bloom, Orly's new floral-inspired color collection." *Ginger Lily *Wandering Vine *Pure Petunia *Thorned Rose *Blushing Bud *Wild Wisteria Sweet (Spring 2010) A collection of pastel cremes. From Orly: "A delicious collection of vibrant, candy-inspired pastels. Cool off with the refreshing yellow of Lemonade and the chilly blue of Snowcone. Satisfy your sweet tooth and your spring wardrobe with the cool aqua of Gumdrop or the lavender Lollipop. With a playful, yet nostalgic look back at iconic sugary treats, the NEW ORLY Spring II 2010 Sweet Collection not only reminds us of our childhood favorites and past times, but stays on trend with a throwback to Jackie O’s pastel pillbox hats. This collection incorporates spring’s feminine pastels by adding a milky white opaque tone to baby pinks, blues, yellows, purples and greens. Each Nail Lacquer in the Sweet Collection comes with a FREE matching flavored mini lip gloss key chain." *Lollipop - Pastel purple creme *Pixy Stix - Pink creme *Cotton Candy - Baby pink creme *Lemonade - Pastel yellow creme *Snowcone - Baby blue creme *Gumdrop - Pastel turquoise creme Femme Fatale (Holiday 2009) *Siren *Temptress *Goddess Matte Couture (Fall 2009) From Orly: "This edgy collection includes three dramatic matte shades that are so cool on their own. Dries in a zap and leaves a silky-satin finish that isn't dry or chalky." *Blue Suede *Matte Vinyl *Purple Velvet Once Upon a Time (Fall 2009) Initially (while supplies lasted), these polishes came with corresponding jeweled charms attached). From Orly: "Once Upon a Time is hot on the fall runways! Close the book on last year's trends and get ready to take on any adventure with Fall's playful shades." *Pixie Dust (fairy charm) *Poison Apple (apple charm) *Enchanted Forest (butterfly charm) *Mirror Mirror (mirror charm) *Happily Ever After (shoe charm) *Prince Charming (crown charm) Tiki Time (Summer 2009) *Mint Mojito *Teeny Bikini *Calypso Breeze *Sol Cabana Prisma Gloss (Summer 2009) From Orly: "Go from dull to dazzling in seconds with these two new quick-drying lacquers! With special silver or gold particles for a holographic effect, the non-yellowing formula adds protection and improves the life of any manicure or pedicure. Give it a shake and wear it alone over a basecoat or over your favorite ORLY lacquer shade." *Gold *Silver Prepster (Spring 2009) From Orly: "OMG! Preppy has never looked so chic! Ivy league gets a fashion redux in this collection where class meets attitude. Match your pearls with the shimmering lilac of Prim & Proper; serve a love game with the nude creme of Tennis Anyone?; or define a new classic with the periwinkle of Cashmere Cardigan. Even the pink pastel punch of Polo Princess will have you saying, preppy has never looked so good!" *Country Club Khaki *Cashmere Cardigan *OMG *Polo Princess *Tennis, Anyone? *Prim & Proper Carnivale (Spring 2009) From Orly: "Inspired by the vibrance and energy of Brazil's colorful Carnivale festival, these flirty shades were designed to be flaunted! Feel the passion of the music with the bright fuschia pop of Samba, celebrate under the stars in the rich purple of Rio Nights or shake and shimmy to the beat of the heart-pounding percussion in the hot orange of Chica Boom." *BongoBeat *Confett *Rio Night *Chica Boom *Festival Light *Samba Masquerade (Holiday 2008) From Orly: "Perfect for the holiday season. Have all eyes on you with the deep burgundy of Mysterious or dance the night away with the classic reds of Belle of the Ball and Enchanting." *Mysterious *Enchanting *Belle of the Ball Gems (Fall 2008) From Orly: "Inspired by famous gems from around the world, this rich array of jewel-toned shades will dazzle on your shelf and clients' nails!" *Sea of Light *Midnight Star *Golden Jubile *Mandalay Ruby *Golden Mahajara *Star of Bombay High Voltage (Summer 2008) From Orly: "Captured the essence of hot summer days, and even hotter summer nights with electrifying four new shades of Orly's High Voltage color collection!" *Hot Shot *Live Wire *Heat Wave *Charged Up Love (Spring 2008) From Orly: "Inspired by the sweetness of first love, this dreamy collection of warm pastel cremes will have you falling in love all over again." *Butterflies *Crush on You *First Kiss *Dreamboat *My Beau *Secret Admire Sugar Coated (Spring 2008) *Meringue *Rock Candy *Taffy *Cupcake *Petit Four *Bon Bon Neue Neutrals (Fall 2007) From Orly: "These sophisticated shades are neutrals redefined. Daring and dramatic, yet tailored and elegant, the Neue Neutrals palette ranges from the silvery champagne glitter of'' Too Much Bubbly'' to the new classic dark Plum Noir. These wearable shades deliver classic Hollywood chic to every skin tone." *Too Much Bubbly *Not So Dusty Rose *Quite Contrary Berry *Not Your Mama's Mauve *Vanguard Violet *Plum Noir Divorcée (Spring 2007) From Orly: "Some romances don't last forever. Six fabulous cremes and shimmers ranges from pale baby pink to a scandalous black with a subtle red flip." *50/50 *Pawn the Ring *It's Not Me, It's You *One Night Stand *See Yah *Take Him to the Cleaners Hot Stuff *Passion Fruit *Orange Punch *Purple Crush *Oh Cabana Boy *La Vida Loca *Liquid Vinyl *Goth *GoGo *Red Carpet *Robo Romance *Velvet Rope *White Out *Spark *Basket Case *It's Up To Blue *Hook Up *Blue Collar *Green With Envy *Lola *Life's a Peach *Orange Sorbet *Witch's Blue *Tiara *Green Apple Category:Orly Category:Collections